Los zapatos Danzantes ó los clavos de Salazar
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Cuento infantil versionado para el mundo de Harry Potter. En Hogwarts viven dos gemelos muy traviesos y están a punto de hacer una trastada
1. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Los zapatos Danzantes ó los clavos de Salazar - Primera parte  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lejos muy lejos de aquí. Al norte de un país de verdes campiñas y puddings de carne se alzaba un gran castillo. Un castillo milenario lleno de magia y maravillas llamado Hogwarts. En realidad era un colegio donde los hijos de magos y brujas se educaban. O al menos eso pretendían sus sabios profesores.  
  
En Hogwarts vivían los gemelos Fred y Georde, tan traviesos como duendecillos. Su misma madre observaba a veces sus orejas con suspicacia esperando que se volvieran puntiagudas y sus narices respingonas,... además de llenas de pecas. Los gemelos no eran malvados, pero se pasaban todo el día gastando broma a la gente. Con frecuencia por ello se veían metidos en líos, sin embargo no por ello desistían en su actitud. Sencillamente no podían evitarlo, aunque a veces por no sacarle mas canas a su madre realmente lo intentaban.  
  
Una tarde estaban recorriendo los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts , que se conocían al dedillo, cuando llegaron a la altura del despacho de Maese Flitwick, maestro de encantamientos y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw. Discutían en voz baja si lanzarle al café unos petardos de ignición húmeda cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
  
Desde su escondite vieron como el diminuto maestro bajaba de su asiento repleto de cojines y abría la puerta. Pasaron a su oficina tres mujeres ligeramente embozadas y que miraban a su alrededor como temiendo ser descubiertas. Enseguida las reconocieron como Minerva McGonagall, la profesora Sprout y Madam Pomfrey, puesto que al entrar se descubrieron.  
  
Un comportamiento tan extraño capturó la atención de los dos travieso gemelos que habían estado a punto de irse para buscar otro sitio donde hacer una trastada. ¿A que habían venido y porque tanto aire de misterio?. No tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que el propio Maese Flitwick lo preguntó.  
  
- ¿A que debo el honor de su visita mis bellas damas? Hace mucho que no recibo visitas inesperadas femeninas, y ni en mis mejores sueños pensé que algún día vinieran de tres en tres – preguntó como siempre entre el halago y la picardía  
  
- Oh, no empieces Filius – le reprendió Minerva reprimiendo una sonrisa que en cambio si surgió en sus compañeras. Madam Pomfrey incluso se permitió una risita y se sonrojó – Estamos aquí en misión secreta y además por tu culpa, sabías que hoy había claustro y no viniste.  
  
- ¿Misión secreta? – preguntaron tanto el profesor como los gemelos en voz baja al unísono – Pero, que ... ¿cómo?. Si que sabía lo del claustro pero tenía trabajo atrasado y ya tuvimos uno hace poco, no creí que importaría... – intentó disculparse el hombrecillo  
  
- Que ingenuo puedes ser a veces con lo liante que eres otras. – intervino Sprout a la vez que tomaba asiento y sus amigas la imitaban – El claustro no era mas que una excusa para reunirnos. ¿Es que no te diste cuenta de que el cumpleaños de Dumbledore está próximo?. Teníamos que decidir que le regalábamos.  
  
Maese Flitwick se llamo tonto en quince idiomas y se disculpó por su torpeza en tres. Luego sus ojitos chispearon y preguntó ansioso que habían decidido regalarle.  
  
- Justo por eso estamos aquí querido Filius – dijo Minerva con una sonrisa – Madam Pomfrey nos ha dicho en confidencia que uno de los anhelos secretos de nuestro director es aprender a bailar, pero que nunca se atreve a dar clases porque teme ser un pésimo bailarín. Así que entre todo hemos decidido que el mejor regalo serían unos zapatos de baile mágicos, unos que le enseñen a bailar cualquier tipo de danza.  
  
- Realmente es un gran regalo, yo no podría haber elegido mejor  
  
- Me alegro que te gusté tanto la idea, porque también decidimos que fueras tu el que los fabricarás Filius – señaló la profesora Sprout  
  
- ¿Yo?  
  
- Claro querido- intervino por primera vez Madam Pomfrey con su suave y cantarina voz – nadie en todo Hogwarts es mas hábil en encantamientos. ¿O no te gustaría?  
  
Pero claro que le gustaba, Maese Flitwick estaba tan contento y se sentía tan honrado que se puso a saltar y bailar por toda la oficina. Y sin llevar ningún tipo de zapato mágico. Prometió a sus colegas ponerse a trabajar en ello inmediatamente y tenerlo listo antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños, que era en unos poco días.  
  
- ¿No es increíble? – dijo radiante de alegría cuando tras la marcha de las mujeres se creía solo – Me piden que haga los zapatos para el regalo del director. ¡Imagínate!  
  
Escondidos en el pasadizo los gemelos Weasley, que lo habían oído todo, sintieron un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, una sensación que experimentaban a menudo cuando estaban a punto de realizar una travesura. Solo una mirada les bastó para saber que ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo. Aquella era una ocasión digna para usar las cosas del viejo Salazar.  
  
Hacía casi año y medio, en uno de sus frecuentes vagabundeos entre los túneles y pasadizos del castillo, Fred y George dieron con una pequeña habitación secreta. Una pequeña y polvorienta habitación que había permanecido cerrada durante siglos. Y en ella no solo encontraron un magnifico escondite mas, también había un baúl con dos palabras grabadas. "Salazar Slytherin".  
  
Durante un primer momento sintieron algo de temor, dada la mala fama de mago oscuro que tenía el fundador, pero solo en un primer momento. Luego la curiosidad fue mas fuerte y abrieron el baúl. En el había muchas muchas cosas, la mayoría encantadas, casi todas malditas. Algunas realmente destilaban maldad y las habían puesto a buen recaudo por si acaso. Una cosa era ser travieso y otra inconsciente. De todos modos quedaba un buen montón de chucherías que podían dar mucho juego en bromas y trastadas.  
  
No solían recurrir a ellas muy a menudo, las guardaban para ocasiones especiales. ¿Y acaso había algo mas especial que organizar una buena broma en el mismo cumpleaños del director?. Los gemelos apenas tuvieron que registrar el baúl antes de encontrar algo que les venía al pelo para la ocasión. Una caja llena de pequeños clavos malditos. Si el directo quería bailar bailaría, bailaría como nunca lo había hecho.  
  
Los siguientes días estuvieron espiando el progreso se Maese Flitwick con los zapatos. Y cuando por fin parecía haber terminado, tras haber encantado tres docenas de clases de bailes, se colaron en su oficina y clavaron las puntas malditas en las suelas. Eran un par de zapatos muy bonitos, de color rojo con grandes hebillas doradas. Vibraron ligeramente cuando los volvieron a poner en la mesa tras ponerle los clavos. Los gemelos regresaron sigilosamente a su sala común riéndose y deseando que fuera ya el día del cumpleaños del director.  
  
----------  
  
Un bonito y brillante sol se levantó ese día. Hogwarts entero estaba de fiesta. Los alumnos disfrutaban de un día sin clases corriendo y jugando por los pasillos, los fantasmas ensayaban en coro una canción en honor al director e incluso los elfos domésticos se habían puesto sus mejores jirones de ropa y lucían unos bonito sombreros de papel de colores.  
  
Maese Flitwick envolvió con mucho cuidado los zapatos. Tan emocionado estaba que lo hizo sin darse cuenta de los clavos malditos que estaban clavados en la suela, y los llevó a la fiesta de cumpleaños. Madam Pomfrey fue la elegida la representante del claustro de profesores para entregar el regalo. Cuando Dumbledore vio los zapatos y le explicaron que eran , además de unos bonitos zapatos rojos, se quedó maravillado.  
  
- Es exactamente lo que yo quería – exclamó emocionado – Nada me hubiera hecho mas feliz, excepto un par de calcetines – añadió haciendo reír a todos creyendo que bromeaba  
  
Se probó los zapatos, que se ajustaron mágicamente a sus pies, y dio una graciosa cabriola seguida de unos rápidos pasos de baile. Albus rió entusiasmado y agradeció de nuevo el regalo. Se quitó los zapatos y se los entregó a Filch para que los guardara en su despacho. Aun le daba un poco de vergüenza y prefería probar todos los bailes en privado. Además de tenía una fiesta que atender.  
  
El director había invitado a mucha gente a su cumpleaños. El gran comedor estaba a rebosar, los alumnos comían y reían, los fantasmas cantaban, y los profesores en pleno le felicitaban. Bueno, casi en pleno, alguno de los profesores habían faltado a la fiesta. Sybill Trellawney, la adivina, permanecía sola en su torre ajena a todo. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que había una fiesta, su ojo interior además de ocupado en desentrañar el destino debía de volverla un poco sorda.   
  
Porque realmente había que estar sordo para no escuchar el barullo de la fiesta. Incluso abajo en las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el otro profesor que no había acudido, se dejaba sentir. Severus Snape sabía perfectamente que había una fiesta, hasta estuvo a su pesar en la reunión secreta de profesores. Pero declinó lo mas educadamente que pudo la invitación a la celebración pese a la insistencia de la profesora McGonagal para que fuera.   
  
Severus Snape además del maestro de pociones era un hombre triste y oscuro. Y parte de ser triste y oscuro implica que uno no queda bien en una fiesta. No se combina ni se hace juego con el resto. Normalmente se quedaba solo en una esquina con cara de amargado y haciendo que los demás se sientan mal e incómodos. Aun mas si se esforzaban en integrarle a la fiesta. Entonces pasaba de ser triste y oscuro a antipático y desagradable. Y como en el fondo las personas que se tomaban esas molestias le caían bien, evitaba tener que enfadarse con ellos faltando a cualquier tipo de celebración o acto festivo siempre que podía.   
  
Eso sin olvidar que no le apetecía lo mas mínimo ver como se divertía en la fiesta el profesor de defensa, Remus Lupin. El solo verle le hacía revivir un tiempo que prefería dejar atrás y olvidar. Con lo cual limitaba sus encuentros al mínimo indispensable. Había mandado una nota de felicitación a Albus junto con un pequeño y modesto, pero escogido personalmente, regalo. Nadie podía acusarle de grosero ni pedirle mas. Así que Severus Snape no se movió de sus oscuras mazmorras, con las que si hacía juego, en toda la noche.  
  
Y casi toda la noche duró la fiesta. Todos volvieron a sus camas muy contentos y cansados, excepto un par de duendes gemelos que se encontraban algo decepcionados. Tanto trabajo para nada, los clavos no habían funcionado. Agotado y soñoliento llegó Albus a su despacho. Su primera idea era retirarse a dormir, pero sobre su mesa brillaban tentadores los dos zapatos rojos.   
  
- ¿Qué daño puede hacer un bailecito o dos antes de dormir? – preguntó para si mismo, pues nadie mas estaba en la oficina excepto Fawkes su fénix y los cuadros de directoresd e Hogwarts que ya estaban dormidos. Lo cual era perfecto, su vanidad estaba a salvo de críticas – Si de veras voy a aprender a bailar nada mejor que empezar a practicar.  
  
Se volvió a decir a si mismo para convencerse. De esta forma terminó poniéndose los zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas en sus pies, y tras decir 'polka' comenzó a bailar. No era fácil dejarse llevar por los zapatos sin caerse, mas de una vez casi pierde el equilibrio. Se alegraba de la idea de probarlos en la intimidad. Tras la polka vino el vals y el foxtrot, con cada paso nuevo que aprendía el director era mas y mas feliz.  
  
  
  
- Aaaah, esto muy divertido, pero ya va siendo hora de dejarlo – dijo ya realmente cansado el director.  
  
Pero cuando se sentó en su bonito sillón de terciopelo carmesí para quitarse los zapatos no lo consiguió, estaban atorados. ¿Quizás se me hincharon los pies durante el baile?. Pensó, e iba a coger su varita para conjurar un hechizo reductor cuando pasó. Los clavos de las suelas centellearon, la magia de Salazar despertó. Sus pies comenzaron a crisparse y aunque al principio no le echó cuenta pronto la contracción nerviosa lo obligó incluso a levantarse dejando su varita atrás.   
  
Todos los cuadros de antiguos y distinguidos directores que estaban colgados en el despacho, y que antes se habían hecho los dormidos, miraban atónitos como el director bailaba y bailaba dando vueltas y mas vueltas alrededor de su oficina sin poder parar. Iba tan rápido que su túnica púrpura parecía volar con cada paso. El pobre Albus no podía parar, tan solo consiguió gritar.  
  
- Ayuda Fawkes, ¡corre a por ayuda!   
  
A lo que su Fénix respondió con un ligero gorjeo y salió volando como una flecha de fuego. En apenas unos minutos volvió con Filch. Quien gritó horrorizado al ver al directo girar como una peonza. Con su ayuda pudo Albus parar lo suficiente como para coger su varita y gritar 'Finite incatatem'.  
  
El director estaba muy enojado, aunque aliviado de que apenas lo hubiera visto nadie, luego recordó el cariño con que le regalaron los zapatos y toda su furia se evaporó. No podía decirles que su regalo era defectuoso, Maese Flitwick se sentiría humillado y desgraciado y era un gran maestro de encantamientos. Hasta los mejores tenían derecho a equivocarse alguna vez. Así que ordeno a Filch que se deshiciera de los zapatos, que los quemara, pero que lo hiciera en el mas estricto de los secretos.  
  
Filch el conserje obedeció al director y se dirigió a las cocinas. Los zapatos rojos y de hebillas doradas brillaban en sus manos. Pensó que era una pena, eran demasiado buenos para ser quemados, si no estuvieran encantados... y mal encantados además. Filch suspiró y se resignó, era un squib con nula capacidad mágica y no podría desencantarlos por mucho que le gustaran. De todos modos no estaba seguro de que la señora Norris aceptara con agrado unos zapatos tan llamativos por muy bonitos que fueran.  
  
Cuando ya entraba en la cocina, para ordenar a los elfos domésticos quemar los zapatos ya que le daba miedo quemar un objeto mágico el mismo, oyó un gran estruendo. 'Peeves....' Pensó y deseando echarle las manos encima a ese molesto Polstergeist, incluso mas travieso que los gemelos que eran casi duendes, arrojó con descuido los zapatos a la cocina y se alejó corriendo.   
  
Los bonitos zapatos rojos con hebillas doradas fueron botando y rodando hasta una esquina junto a la chimenea. Todos los elfos domésticos que estaban allí cubriendo el turno de noche los miraron horrorizados. Puesto que... ¿acaso unos zapatos no eran como una prenda de vestir?. Si alguno se atrevía a cogerlos quedaría automáticamente en libertad, ya que no habían recibido ordenes ni de limpiarlos ni de guárdalos ni de nada.   
  
Todos hicieron un corro de mas de dos metros de aquellos terribles zapatos, que además tenían una ligera aura de maldad. Se miraron unos a otros sin saber a quien iban dirigido, quien se había portado tan mal como para sufrir tan horrible castigo como era la libertad. Se cruzaron acusaciones unos a otros, pero no encontraron ningún culpable.  
  
Los zapatos mágicos de baile se quedaron abandonados en la esquina sin nadie que se atreviera a tocarlos. Los elfos domésticos actuaban como si no los vieran siquiera. Y así permanecieron días y días. Hasta que por fin un día entró en la cocina alguien mas. 


	2. Baila que te baila

Habían transcurrido unos días muy tristes, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños del director, para los gemelos, que eran casi duendes. El haber perdido la oportunidad de organizar una buena trastada en un día con tanta gente les había causado una gran desilusión. Desde entonces apenas habían provocado dos estruendos nocturnos y media docena de trampas explosivas en pupitres y armarios. Peeves el Polstergeist, su mejor aliado, se avergonzaba de ellos.   
  
Claro que toda aquella tristeza desapareció cuando vieron, al colarse en la cocina por comida, en una esquina a los bonitos zapatos rojos con hebillas doradas. Claramente abandonados y descuidados, ¿por qué sería?. Los propios zapatos le dieron la respuesta, que en el fondo ya sabían, al recogerlos del suelo los sintieron vibrar y vieron a los clavos de Salazar centellear.  
  
Los gemelos, tan traviesos como duendes, estaban felices y alegres. Su gran broma no había fallado como pensaban, tan solo fue aplazada. Si allí habían tirado a los zapatos es porque la trastada había funcionado. 'Oh, que divertido habría sido ver a nuestro director dar saltos y saltos sin parar' pensaron. Tan solo de eso se lamentaron.  
  
No todo estaba perdido para ellos, aún tenían los zapatos, y si se habían perdido ver bailar como un poseso al director aún podrían encontrar a otro primo al que hacer bailar. Y desde luego tenían ya a alguien en mente, oh si, claro que lo tenían.  
  
Percy Weasley bostezó. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y estaba cansado, muy cansado. Gran parte de la noche la había dedicado a vigilar corredores y pasillos. Era parte de su deber de prefecto que el no pensaba descuidar. No un deber habitual, pero deber al fin y al cabo. Los profesores estaban preocupados, un prófugo de Azkaban (el malvado Sirius Black) podía estar merodeando la región. Los prefectos ayudaban a Filch y los profesores en unas rondas nocturnas.   
  
Percy Weasley tenía hermanos pequeños en ese colegio, uno de ellos compañero de cuarto del alumno al que todos temían que Black quisiera atacar. Si el podía evitarlo ese cruel asesino no se les iba a acercar. Pero el estar decidido y preocupado no te evita el que la falta de horas de sueño te pase factura, así que Percy bosteza y bosteza por lo cansado que estaba.   
  
Uno de esos bostezos se cortó en seco al ver delante de él...., ¿adivinan que?. Unos bonitos zapatos rojos con hebillas doradas. Percy Weasley no sabía de donde podían haber podido salir. Nadie tiraría unos zapatos tan nuevos y bonitos y si los habían robado no tenía sentido que en el pasillo los hubiera dejado. El joven pensó en lo elegante que parecería con aquellos zapatos puestos. Nunca se podría permitir unos zapatos así, y jamás se atrevería a pedirles un gasto semejante a sus padres con tantos hermanos que tenía. Aunque se vería taaaan elegantes con ellos puestos.  
  
Por una vez se quiso permitir un capricho, si estaban allí tirados es que no los querían y no hacía nada malo al quedárselos. Poniéndoselos fue dando saltitos de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ocultos tras un tapiz los gemelos se reían bajito y siguieron a su hermano a través de túneles ocultos.  
  
Tras tres o cuatro cambios de pasillo, justo delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, Percy sintió como sus pies comenzaban a crisparse y como los dedos de sus pies empezaban a dar golpecitos de forma rítmica. Como siguiendo una tonadilla. El joven parpadeo extrañado e iba a parar a examinar sus pies mas de cerca cuando de repente comenzó a bailar y bailar entrando con estruendo en la biblioteca.  
  
Madam Pince se le acercó indignada y le gritó ordenándole que saliera, pero Percy continuó bailando. Si no hubiera sido tan temprano, y la biblioteca no estuviera desierta, todos se le habrían quedado mirando extrañados. ¿Percy Weasley bailando en la biblioteca y desobedeciendo a un profesor? Pensando que estaba simplemente haciendo el tonto Madam Pince se enojó muchísimo, y le prometió a gritos que harían que le castigarán, cuando finalmente Percy dejó la biblioteca bailando.   
  
Muchos pasillos lejos de allí, tras tropezar bailando en una escalera, Percy consiguió quitarse los zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas. Que se quedaron inocentemente inmóviles. Sus hermanos, escondidos cerca de allí, se retorcían de la risa. Furioso con ellos, y sin pensar en que había hecho a los zapatos bailar así, los arrojó con fuerza por una de las ventanas.   
  
Desafiando las leyes de la física, aunque admitámoslo : en Hogwarts nunca se les ha hecho mucho caso, los zapatos fueron botando y botando entre muros y tejados hasta colarse de nuevo por una ventana. Por una de las ventanas de la torre donde se impartía adivinación para ser exactos. Ambos zapatos terminaron sobre un gran cojín de seda verde tras un suave 'plof'.  
  
Sybill Trelawney levantó la vista de su taza de té. Normalmente no recibía visitas en su torre, y desde luego aquella era la primera vez que la visitaban unos zapatos. Unos bonitos zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas. ¿Qué podía significar todo aquello?. Estaba claro que tenía que significar algo, nunca nada sucedía por azar y todo estaba determinado por el destino. En eso estaba muy segura, el destino era parte crucial de su trabajo, la otra era vislumbrarlo con antelación. Lo raro es que no había vislumbrado nada de unos zapatos entrando por una ventana.  
  
Durante horas estuvo pensando y sopesando todo los significados ocultos de aquel suceso. Se le ocurrieron muchos y variados, lamentablemente ninguno incluía a un joven furioso arrojando a los zapatos por una ventana. Que era justo lo que significaba. Tanto pensó y repensó que le terminó doliendo horrores la cabeza. Necesitaba una taza de té, y mucho mejor si era del medicinal que preparaba la profesora Sprout en la sala de profesores. No solía bajar y reunirse con sus compañeros, pero por una vez..., además, quizás así vería a ese joven y misterioso nuevo profesor de defensa. Había algo en el fondo de sus ojos castaños, casi ámbar, que la tenía extremadamente intrigada.  
  
Buscó su mejor chal y sus gafas con la montura mas nueva. Pero no encontró aceptables a ninguna de sus babuchas. Estaban bien para su cómoda aula de adivinación, pero eran poco adecuadas en el resto de Hogwarts. Su vista se posó sobre los zapatos rojos sobre el cojín de seda verde. '¿Por qué no?' se dijo a si misma. Se calzó los zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas y se dirigió hacia la sala de profesores.  
  
Cuando atravesaba el gran hall del castillo sus pies comenzaron a crisparse. Dio un pequeño brinco, luego otro y los zapatos comenzaron a bailar. Los alumnos que estaban cerca se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a la profesora Trelawney taconeando en el aire y bailando por el hall. La pobre Sybill intentaba pedir ayuda pero iba tan rápido que nadie podía entenderla.   
  
Tanto revuelo llamó la atención del maestro de pociones que entraba en el hall desde las mazmorras. Al ver a Sybill bailando y brincando, y tras quedar momentáneamente atónito, intervino. Busco la varita entre los pliegues de su túnica y gritó, 'Finite incatatem', con fuerza. Al fin los zapatos cesaron de bailar y la profesora Trelawney se derrumbó extenuada.   
  
Severus Snape le quitó los zapatos y ordenó a unos alumnos que llevaran a la profesora a la enfermería. Había algo en esos zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas, un aura de maldad, de artes oscuras. Y si Severus Snape sabía de algo mas además de pociones era de artes oscuras. Desde que era muchacho siempre había tenido un gran interés por el lado oscuro de la magia.   
  
Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de donde estaba la fuente del problema. Clavos, clavos malditos. Una clara aura de maldad surgía de ellos. Filius había estado muy emocionado para darse cuenta, Albus muy enfadado, Filch como squib no tenía la capacidad, Percy era solo un alumno que estaba muy cansado y Sybill Trelawney .... bueno, era Sybill.   
  
Colocó los zapatos en el suelo y con la varita en mano dijo ' Id y encontrad a la persona que comenzó todo este asunto'. No sentía un especial afecto por la profesora de adivinación, pero si un alumno había maldecido a alguien de su claustro lo iba a pagar.   
  
Los zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas dieron un pequeño brinco, por si solos, y se dirigieron bailando hacia un lugar detrás de la pared, tras un gran tapiz morado, donde se encontraban los gemelos recuperándose de un ataque de risa. Los zapatos se calzaron en sus pies, el derecho en George y el izquierdo en Fred. Y sin que pudieran evitarlo se los llevaron a rastras a donde esperaba el maestro de pociones rodeado de alumnos.   
  
Los gemelos, traviesos como duendes, ya no se reían. 'Debería haberme dado cuenta de que erais el causante de esta travesura', le dijo Severus Snape enojado. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y pusieron su mejor cara de adorables e inocentes que a veces funcionaba con su madre, pero que para su desgracia no funciono con su oscuro profesor.   
  
'Bien, bien, bien. Ahora veamos que tal bailáis vosotros' Y con un giro de su varita los zapatos empezaron a moverse. Los gemelos notaron como su pies se crispaban y comenzaron a bailar incapaces de detenerse. Bailaron y bailaron por salas y pasillos. Con el maestro de pociones tras ellos para impedir que algún otro profesor rompiera el encantamiento al verlos. Bailaron alrededor del castillo y junto al lago, el resto de alumnos les aplaudían y vitoreaban mientras se reían divertidos. Y hubieran seguido bailando, si tras una discusión con McGonagall y el resto de profesores,Severus Snape no hubiera detenido finalmente el encantamiento.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley siguen siendo traviesos, pero ya no tanto como duendecillos. Su madre ya no peina tantas canas a base de disgustos y es feliz de que sus hijos al fin sentaran la cabeza. Realmente los gemelos Weasleys no han superado sus ansias de organizar trastadas, pero ahora se limitan a pequeñas bromas. Se murmura, entre los estudiantes, que la razón de que sus travesuras no vayan a mas tiene mucho que ver con el maestro de pociones. Con el maestro de pociones y con unos bonitos zapatos rojos de hebillas doradas que de tarde en tarde les enseña con un sonrisa.   
  
--------------------  
  
aaaaasias por los reviews, los dos! reviews ^0^  
  
wil : ya puse profile, contenta? y no, mira, no se los puso snape, el fue el q los quito XD  
  
Pinky: ni snape los encuentra ni termina bailando con ello, querais verle bailando las dos? XDDD Eso se podria arreglar si alguien escribe la venganza de los gemelos ô_Ô Y no, no sere yo, nunca le haria eso a snapy :D~~~~~~~~  
  
fic continuado y no demasiados meses despues  
  
yo tb quiero seguir el año de la serpiente palabra ^^;;;; 


End file.
